The invention relates generally to a level tool for indicating the orientation of a workpiece. More specifically, the invention relates to a level tool configured to clamp to a workpiece.
As is known in the art, level tools are used to indicate the orientation of a workpiece, a surface or a structure with respect to a reference axis, such as a horizontal reference axis that is generally parallel to the horizon, a vertical reference axis that is perpendicular to the horizontal axis and is generally aligned with the direction of the force of gravity, or a reference axis having another orientation.
A typical level tool generally includes an elongated body that defines at least one external working surface and one or more vial openings with bubble vials secured therein. The vials may be aligned in different directions relative to the working surface for indicating the orientation of a workpiece. For example, a plumb vial may be aligned in a direction perpendicular to the working surface, and a level vial may be aligned in a direction parallel to the working surface. As a result, when the working surface engages a generally vertical workpiece, an air bubble is generally centered within the plumb vial. Similarly, when the working surface engages a generally horizontal workpiece, an air bubble is generally centered within the level vial.
Some currently known level tools also include means for clamping an end of the level to a workpiece so that a user can manipulate the workpiece without having to simultaneously hold onto the level, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,973 and U.S. Pat. No. D509,158. For example, such a level tool may be used in the bending of electrical conduit, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,973. In a bending operation, it is desirable to secure the level to the end of the electrical conduit so that a user can bend the electrical conduit into a desired configuration and monitor the bending angles without having to simultaneously hold and manipulate the level. However, known level tools fail to provide the most effective and secure means for clamping an end of the level to a workpiece.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved level tool that can be more securely clamped to a workpiece.